pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - 2 Monk Rotscale Farm
No conuters? Thats just stupid. Rotting Dragons use Incendiary Arrows which interrupt on hit. --Arthas 10:07, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Not considered a counter really because Incendiary arrows even though inturupt don't keep the build from getting the job of killing the Dragons and rotscale himself done. --Sidorak 3:18 AM 15 July 2007 Just so everybody knows, this build was made in January 2007, while the spirit bond nerf happened on the day that all farmers will remember as the worst day in guild wars history: Wednesday October 25, 2006. So, the point is that the author knew that spirit bond had been nerfed when they made this build, unless they were abducted by aliens for a few months and returned trying to make a build on Guild Wars. So Armond is wrong, about everything. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 01:13, 31 October 2007 (CET) Lol, i thought this build was posted already, but that must have been at GuildWiki, the guy probably just copied it.--Relyk 16:43, 31 October 2007 (CET) plz somebody move it back to great duh to rating :Relyk so ya know, this is guildwiki... all the builds from there got moved here. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 00:21, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Also, needs five votes to be categorized, only has 4 now. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 02:02, 1 November 2007 (CET) People still farm Rotwing? Why? --InternetLOL 02:08, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Sexy skin... that's about it.--Fallen 01:49, 3 November 2007 (CET) Why does the headgear have to be 30AL? [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 17:29, 3 November 2007 (CET) Actually this build was made in August 2006 here is the link to it http://z15.invisionfree.com/BROvets/index.php?showtopic=212 I just didnt put it on wiki until January 2007 and the nerf with spirit bond on wednesday 25 October only changed it to where the enchanment is only good for so many hits instead of just a time limit. And savvymage the bow drops everytime that rotscale is killed, but the bone dragons around him rarely drop a second bow. --Sidorak November 16 2007 :would this build be the 1st 600/smite? :O.--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I SMOKE PHANTOMS!!!! ONce i kill all the rotting drgonslike in 20 secs a group of smoke phantoms come and kill the spirit and i die!!!! WHATS HAPPENING!! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.69.11.231 ( ) }. NVM!! i just read the notes about rotscale i now realize what i was doing wrong.....DOh!! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.69.11.231 ( ) }. :Good to hear. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:57, 15 July 2008 (EDT) posible need for updating/improving? ^ ups 21:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) HM VQ Is this build capable of killing rotscale in HM and possibly VQing the rest of the map? TY in advance! 10:08, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :You can kill Rotscale and his group in HM with this team but vanquishing with it will prove difficult as very few of the enemys do enough damage to trigger Spirit Bond even in Hard mode. Since that means lower damage from smite bonds... Bring more people if you want to vanquish imo. But this handles Rotscale quite nicely. 03:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Is it even worth it to farm Rotscale?;o Brandnew 10:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to farm him, just going to VQ his area 12:05, 28 May 2009 (UTC) archive 600/smite variant--Relyk 01:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :nvm this is nothing close to 600/smite >.>--Relyk 03:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) does this work w/o holy wrath? if not, archive Novii 19:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : This build works fine with holy wrath on the bonder :P 20:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC)